


Hyrule Warriors - Sharing the Goods

by Streti



Category: Beyond Oasis, Legend of Oasis, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Story of Thor
Genre: Cumshot, F/F, F/M, Fairy, Food Kink, Foursome, Group Sex, Multi, Size Difference, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streti/pseuds/Streti
Summary: Set after the Epilogue. The heroes have defeated the sorceress Cia, and decide that some celebration is in order. Some storyline spoilers.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 3





	1. Hyrule Field Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Proxi's looks and outfit were based on Dytto from Sega's Oasis / Thor games. You could say she's a "proxy" for Dytto...

Hyrule was at peace once more. After a grueling battle at the Valley of Seers, the sorceress Cia had been defeated and the rifts in time had been mended. The heroes from past eras had been sent back, and monster activity throughout Hyrule was decreasing, the various evil and vile tribes sent to lick their wounds, leaderless.

To celebrate, Link, Zelda and Lana were having a picnic in the beautiful green grassland of Hyrule Field, far from the bustle of Hyrule Town. A lone tree provided some partial shade, though the sun's warmth was lenient. A few white wisps of clouds fluttered idly in the light blue sky.

Lana tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth in puzzlement.

"Cake at a picnic?" She looked at Link, who was already chomping his cake happily. "Where'd you get that idea, princess Zelda?"

"Oh, I got it from some other princess somewhere else," Zelda said matter-of-factly. Then she giggled. "Please, Lana! It's completely ordinary to have cake on a picnic!"

"I don't know about ordinary..." Lana replied, and scooped some cream from the cake with her finger for a taste. Link was already reaching for his second piece.

Lana watched Link eat the piece of cake in a few big bites, and then took some of her own, now with the tiny fork Zelda had provided. Zelda took note of the way she had watched Link, but said nothing.

Despite the warmth of the day and the peace that had been brought forth, the party had not traveled to the wilds carelessly. Zelda was wearing her armored dress, and while Lana was lightly dressed as per her habit, she had brought her strongest magic tome along with her. Link was the most heavily dressed, with a chainmail shirt under his green clothes, and the Master Sword by his side. He obviously wasn't feeling too hot, since he even had his blue scarf on. At least he had removed his armlets before eating the cake.

"Hey! I want some too!" came a high-pitched voice from somewhere behind Lana. Link's companion fairy, Proxi, flew into view. Lana smiled and offered the fairy a small piece with the tiny fork. She grasped it with both hands, the small piece was almost like a tiny cake to the small fairy. Compared to the Hylians, the fairy wasn't wearing much, just a skintight blue leotard. Her long blonde hair flowed gently with the fluttering of her four wings. 

"Mmm... Love the cake, princess!" said Lana.

"Ditto!" said the spirited blue-clad fairy.

"Um, thanks," she replied. "I didn't make it myself, I just gave the instructions to the castle cook."

"Well ordered!" chirped Proxy. "Link liked it too," she continued, before noticing he had been quite a sloppy eater. He had cake and cream all around his mouth, and he was still licking his fingers clean. The fairy instantly flew to Link's face, and started cleaning him up - by licking the cake from his face. Due to her miniscule size, she wasn't having much of an effect.

Zelda cast a knowing glance at Lana. "Would you like to help him clean up, as well?" she asked.

"What? Umm..." The blue-haired magician was suddenly blushing, trying to look away from both Link and Zelda.

"Go on. I would like it," said Zelda with a soft smile.

"Really? Ahh..." the magician uttered, then crawled over to Link. Timidly, she licked his face, drawing a wide-eyed stare from him. Link looked at Zelda, then back at Lana, who was looking at Zelda, then back at him... then Lana came closer, and kissed him next to his mouth. She put her hands around him, and kept kissing and licking him, ostensibly to clean up the cake. Link's face was soon cleaner.

"Yes, please continue," said Zelda, watching on. Without even looking back at her for confirmation, Lana pressed her lips to Link's, still tasting the cake. She kept kissing him, and Link eased into it as well, putting his arms around her bare back and returning the kiss.

"Wowowow! Ohhhh..." said Proxi, flying frenziedly around the kissing couple.

"Come here, Proxi," said Zelda. When the fairy came close, Zelda placed a soft kiss on her face. "Give them some space, please."

"Alright..." she went back to flying around the scene, but at a farther distance and with longer flight arcs between stops.

But the fairy's patience didn't last long. "Look! There's still some left!" she said, and wrapped herself around Link's finger, and kissed and licked it clean of the cake, while getting some of it on her blue leotard.

Neither Link nor Lana paid attention to the fairy, but they were aroused from their kiss when they started hearing a clanking sound. Zelda was removing her armor, from breastplate to armlets to steel boots, until she was standing just in the pink dress. Removing the armor made the outfit look much lighter, with the exception that it made her now partially revealed bust look heavier.

"Princess, what are you?.." asked Lana, voicing Link's thoughts as well.

"You can back away if you will. But we all know you have an affection for Link. I think it's only just for us to share, even if only once."

Even Link looked surprised at this. He looked at Lana, expecting her reply.

"I... oh... I'd like it so much..." she managed to say, her blush growing even deeper.

"Good," said Zelda with a smile. "Link, you have my permission and hers."

Link nodded enthusiastically, and kissed Lana again. He got bolder with his hands, caressing her sides and then her stomach, before cupping her breasts. It was easy to brush away the cloth covering them without removing anything else, and Link followed by kissing her bared nipples, slowly caressing them with his lips and tongue. Lana let out a barely audible whimper.

"Proxi, come here," commanded Zelda. The fairy obliged, zipping close to the princess. With her finger, she caressed the fairy's small body, clad in the tight blue leotard, now slightly smeared with the remains of the cake.

"To my knowledge, there are male fairies as well, correct?"

"Yeeesss..." the fairy said, almost purring at Zelda's caress.

"And you have sex much like Hylians do, correct?"

"Mm... uh-huh!"

"I must admit, I'm intrigued..." said Zelda, and continued fondling the fairy, tracing the outlines of her tits, large in proportion to the fairy's size, then moving on to her long, bare thighs. "Is it true what is told about fairy sex, that their affection heals the wounds and fatigue of Hylians as well?"

"Yeah, but we do it just for fun too! If you wanna..." she said excitedly, and reached at the leotard's collar. She easily opened it, and lowered the front to reveal her ample bust. Zelda moved her finger to caress the curious breasts, full and round yet small due to the fairy's size.

"So how does this feel?" said Zelda, and traced her finger across the crotch of the leotard.

"Ah! Yes, princess..."

Meanwhile, Lana was trying to get a feel of Link through his heavy clothing and armor.

"You're a little overdressed for this, don't you think?" the magician said, still as dressed as usual save for her bare breasts.

Link got the hint, rose up and lifted his hands. Lana rose up as well. This was something she had thought she'd never get to do, undressing Link from head to toe. The belt came off easily, and even through the shirt and chainmail, she felt his bulge. Yet the chainmail was hindered by his shirt, and the shirt by the shoulder guard, and she couldn't figure out how to remove it. Seeing her fumble with it, Link reached out and easily took it off. Lana continued with the scarf, the green shirt and hat, then the chainmail shirt, with which Link gave some help. Then after his undershirt, Link was topless. Lana caressed his lean chest, broke off his amused smile to kiss him briefly, then continued to his pants. She felt the bulge, now obvious, but the boots would have to go first. She resisted the urge to just peel off his pants down to his boots.

Zelda watched as Link extended his legs and Lana pulled the boots off determinedly, then the princess' attention went back to the fairy. Now Proxi's legs were spread on her hand, and the crotch of the leotard was wet. Zelda carefully took hold of the garment's top part, pulling it down and past the fairy's thighs, leaving her only in her blue shoes. Besides the wings, she was just a like a miniature Hylian, even down to a bush of pubic hair framing her tiny snatch. It looked trimmed instead of fully grown, but whether fairies trimmed or it was like that by nature, Zelda could not be sure.

Lana's eyes were practically sparkling, and her mouth was open, and she hadn't even removed Link's pants yet. She was just admiring and caressing the increasingly hard bulge, before summoning the self-restraint to rise back up, trailing her hands across Link's naked stomach and chest as she did. Then she stepped back and admired him from afar.

"Hmm... there's something missing..." she said, tilting her head with a finger to her mouth. Then she went to the pile of clothes and armor, her exposed boobs jiggling slightly. She took out Link's green hat, and put it back on his ruffled golden blonde hair. She stepped back and assessed Link's looks again, clad in nothing but his pants and the green cap, his muscled upper body highlighted in the sun.

"Perfect!" she said and clapped her hands, then undid the clasp of her cloak. "Now do me!"

Link's hands were again all over her, and Lana looked at him with a smile mixed with desire. She felt somewhat demure at how fast she was becoming nude, but then again, there wasn't much to remove. Link removed her flimsy top completely, exposing the full curve of her large breasts. Then he quickly undid the clasp of her skirt and pants, and just like that, her turquoise pubes were exposed to the light of the day. Her boots got in the way, but Link didn't even bother asking her for help, he just lifted her legs and took them off, and almost her balance at the same time. Without hesitation he dragged her skirt and pants all the way down and then off, and only then did he slow down. His hands caressed her naked skin, from her thighs to the round curve of her butt, and up onto her supple tits. She was left with just the armlets on her arms and the decoration in her long turquoise hair, and now that they were both almost naked, it suddenly felt like Link was much closer to her.

"Oh, princess!" moaned the fairy.

"You're making my finger wet..."

Zelda was now rapidly rubbing her finger between Proxi's thighs, and the fairy was obviously enjoying it, eyes shut and twisting her head around as she moaned and groped her own boobs. Her wings were making sporadic flutters, which made the kneeling fairy feel lighter in Zelda's hand. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she moaned, her high-pitched voice growing even higher with each moan, until suddenly her wings gained sudden speed and she went flying, apparently moaning and orgasming in mid-air, flying every which way before suddenly crashing down to the ground. Zelda yelped with worry and went to see her, but the fairy was resting on the grass with a content look, her naked body still shivering with after-tremors.

"Well," she said, mostly to herself, and turned to look at Link and Lana. Link had one hand between Lana's thighs, and she was leaning into him, looking much like the fairy. Link happened to look up, and met Zelda's gaze, sharing a silent understanding.

Zelda put the wet finger to her mouth and took a taste. If ever the fluids of passion could be called "nectar", apparently it would be most apt for a fairy's taste. Then she started removing the rest of her clothes. If some fortunate citizens would happen upon this place now, they would see the princess of Hyrule with her ample bust bared, only wearing short shorts anymore... besides the show Link and Lana were putting on.


	2. Horny Warriors

Lana was fully focused on Link, but suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her tits, and it took her a second to realize that it was Zelda. She tried to say something appropriate, but only managed a weak whimper. Her sex was pulsing hot against Link's casual touches and now the princess' hands were caressing her naked body as well. She didn't even mind or care that they were out in the open, where anybody could have seen them at any time by just walking close enough, with really no cover at all besides some distant hills, rocks and trees.

"Here, have a taste. A fairy's passion," said Zelda, and put a finger in Lana's mouth. She could faintly taste something sweetish and delicious.

Then Zelda turned Lana's head, and placed a kiss on her lips. On her nether lips, Lana could feel her wetness trickling all over Link's fingers, working doubletime at her pussy. Zelda didn't give up either, continuing the kiss, softer and more playful than Link's had been, while the princess' naked breasts pressed against her back. With one hand, the Hylian princess was still caressing Lana's bust, occasionally trailing over her stomach and navel. But after a while, Zelda parted her lips from Lana's, and her hand went further south. She sought out Link's hard bulge in his pants, and then pushed aside his hand from Lana's crotch. The princess pressed tighter against the sorceress, brushed her pubes with her hand, then gave a gentle caress to her wet lower lips. 

It looked like Link was going to step back to enjoy a full view of the situation, but Lana grabbed him by his pants, and pulled them down just enough to spring his hard cock into view. She took hold of the thick member and gave it a few tugs, making Link gasp, and getting her hand slimy with his copious precum.

"Ohhhh... I want this in my mouth..." she said.

"You heard her, Link. Lie down..." said Zelda from behind her, looking at Link eagerly.

Link followed through without word, and as soon as he was down on the soft grass, both of the women knelt by him and pulled his pants all the way off. His skyward shaft was rigid and throbbing with need, and Lana was the first to dive down to it. She pressed her lips on his cockhead and then slid her mouth along it to push his foreskin further back. She couldn't mouth his cock all the way down, or up, depending on which way you were looking, and after a few enthusiastic bops up and down along his shaft, she came back up for air.

Zelda took Lana by her hair and kissed her, more sloppily and hungrily now. The turquoise-haired magician was still slightly dazed by it all when Zelda went down, and took Link's cock in her mouth. The less experienced Lana watched with heavy breath as the princess took much of his length expertly into her mouth, and was obviously playing with it with her tongue. Then Zelda backed up, but only to give Link's cockhead sloppy attention with her lips and tongue. His tool was now slathered with as much saliva as precum. When she rose up, she pulled Lana in for another kiss, sharing Link's taste between them. Then she stood up fully, only to remove her shorts, and sat back down over Link's face. His eyes widened, but only for a short moment before he extended his tongue and started lapping up Zelda's wet pussy.

Lana couldn't help noticing Zelda's blonde pubes, trimmed into the shape of the three Triforce pieces, pointing down at the royal snatch. Zelda noticed her gaze, and giggled, her breasts jiggling slightly along with it.

"Well, why not?" the princess said with a grin. Then her mouth and eyes suddenly opened wide and she moaned as Link licked the perfect area around her clit.

Lana bent back down to suck Link's rod, kissing the red head before taking the shaft deeper into her mouth, though she couldn't manage what Zelda had done. She was content to massage just the upper part with her mouth, licking up Link's taste. Zelda watched appreciatively as the sorceress pleasured her hero-boyfriend's member, taking a good view of her upthrust butt and her hanging breasts. She had surprisingly ample tits for her somewhat petite frame. Zelda also noticed that Lana had one hand between her legs as she pleasured Link with a deliberate pace.

Proxi moaned in the grass and managed to gather enough strength to get back on her wings. "Ah... oh!" she yelped as she took in the sight, the beautiful princess Zelda kneeling over Link's face and getting her pussy licked, and the turquoise-haired sorceress bent down to suck Link's giant-sized penis, at least to a fairy. Basking in her afterglow, free from the bondage of her leotard, the busty fairy flew calmly around the scene and took a few tastes of her own nectar. 

"Mmh," cooed Zelda softly, and rose off from Link. Then she bent back down to him and kissed him eagerly, his face now wet with her fluids. Link couldn't get a word in before the princess moved off to Lana, on all fours, but he got a good view of her taut butt.

"Let's switch," she said to Lana, who was just then occupied with half of Link's dick in her mouth. Slowly, almost reluctantly, she lifted her head, trailing Link's length with her tongue and breathing heavily. She had an obvious flush on her cheeks, and not even waiting for her reply, Zelda took her in for a quick kiss.

"Ahh..." moaned Lana and tried to reorient herself. Her head was swimming. Looking around, she saw Link, his eyes bright and his face wet, and she couldn't help lunging down to him for a sloppy kiss, tasting Zelda's juices on his lips and tongue.

"Do you want to... lick me?" she asked, and Link nodded eagerly. Mimicking Zelda, she straddled Link's face, and soon felt his soft tongue probing her sex. Now she was facing Zelda, who had also straddled him, and Lana's mouth opened wider when she realized his shaft was already fully inside the blonde beauty. Lana could now take in the whole view of the beautiful princess, who started rocking herself slowly over Link, and she felt her pussy gush even more nectar of passion over Link's face.

Zelda returned Lana's gaze enthusiastically. The sorceress was obviously filled with lust, and her eyes drifted up and down Zelda's naked body. The princess played with her ample breasts for show, pushing them together and caressing her nipples with her fingers. Then she reached out to Lana's tits, taking them in her hands and teasing them with her thumbs. It was hard to say which part of it all Lana liked, but she obviously liked some or all of it, breathing in short gasps, her eyes hazy with pleasure. Zelda let go of her bust and reached behind Lana, drawing her in for a kiss. Her rocking motion over Link's cock transferred as pulses into Lana's body now, and the sorceress could feel the beginnings of shudders in her hips.

Suddenly she lowered her mouth, detaching from Zelda's kiss, and moaned, "Ah! Oh! Soo goood.... ahhh!"

Zelda opened her eyes just to see that Lana's were closed, before she pressed her forehead against hers and put her arms around Zelda, locking them even tighter together than Zelda's embrace. The magician girl went into heavy shudders, and then jolts, her body thrusting upward onto Zelda, their breasts pressing together. Her moans came out in short bursts, and Zelda held onto her tightly, moving one hand to Lana's head to weather the sorceress' storm. Her moans cut out at ever shorter intervals, until she quickly quietened down, letting out one last long moan, and her body likewise relaxed against Zelda's.

Carefully, she opened her eyes slightly, and found herself in Zelda's embrace.

"Well. That was fun to see," the princess said, and sought out Lana's mouth for soft kiss. Link peered out from under Lana's round butt, pussy juices running down his face, and took in a good breath as he watched the two women make out. Just then, something buzzed next to his face, and took a taste of the fluids covering his face.

"Mmm... different from fairies!" said Proxi, and continued placing small kisses on Link's face. She was almost knocked out when Lana moved her legs, turning around and slumping on the grass next to Link.

Zelda started riding Link again, leaning against his abdomen and rocking her hips faster now. Hyrule's princess fucked the hero without hesitation in the open field, the sight of her jiggling breasts and the vigorous movements of her tight ass available for anyone to see. Link took hold of her firm butt, enjoying the round curve of the royal ass. Slightly recovered, Lana watched the show with hazy admiration, propping herself up on one arm as she rested on her side next to the love-making couple. She was thinking about kissing Link again, when he rose up without a word, lifted Zelda up and then placed her back on the grass. In the process, his green cap fell of, but Link didn't pay it any attention. 

Lana got a good view of his hard cock before he lay on top of Zelda, positioning his tool at the princess' wet entrance and pushing back in. Zelda moaned in delight. Now Lana as well as Proxi had a good view of Link's taut buttocks and muscled back as he fucked Zelda, making her breasts jiggle with his thrusts. She was opening and closing her mouth without saying anything besides the occasional moan and breathing heavily, her eyes intent on Link as he vigorously pounded her. Link was missing the sight of the flushed and sweaty princess, his eyes closed, grunting and gasping. Zelda could read the telltale signs.

"Yes... come for me, Link! Come on me, Link!" she urged. With a heavy breath, he withdrew from her, his erection pulsing visibly. But before he could move a hand, Proxi swooped in and wrapped herself fully around his length. Her wings didn't stop their flutter, instead she started moving up and down Link's shaft, pressing her breasts and all of her naked body against his slick organ, gigantic from her perspective.

"Hnnnngh!" groaned Link, and thrust his hips forward, sending the first of his load flying. The thick spurt landed all over Zelda's upper chest and tits, the second one splashed her face, making her gasp with surprise. Proxi didn't stop moving, and Link couldn't stop coming, letting out strained groans as he spurted more and more cum over Zelda, even when some of it caught on Proxi. Zelda watched the show with delight, and enjoyed the warm splashes of semen all over her naked skin, as well as the sight and sounds of Link's climax. Even Lana crawled closer to get a better view, but when she could see Zelda, the princess was already a cum-covered mess, and Link was mostly finished, with Proxi coaxing the last of his drops out. The fairy was also covered with spooge. Even though she had only a small part of Link's load on her, it was enough to coat the nude fairy in sperm. The last drops of his spunk were enough to glaze Proxi's face and breasts again, adding to all of it already dripping down all her body and trailing down her legs to end up on Zelda. 

Zelda's fair skin was splotched with seed from her face down to her lower abdomen, with her breasts in the perfect range to catch the heaviest coating of cum. Thick strands covered her full boobs and nipples haphazardly, running down their curves in every which way. She was taking in the sight of her complete sperm-glazing and the panting Link with some amusement. 

Lana took in the view in amazement, then decided she wanted to take part in it, and to taste Link. The outwardly young sorceress bent down to Zelda and kissed her, tasting what remained of Link's cum on the princess' lips. She took one hand to Zelda's cum-smeared breast and groped the supple flesh, then detached and looked at the web of semen that had clung to her hand. Link had recovered enough to enjoy the sight of Lana and Zelda, and his cock twitched and let out one last drop of sperm.

Zelda's reaction was less obvious as she watched Lana with a smile on her lips and in her eyes. Without a word, she rose up and went back to the now abandoned cake. She bent down, her cum-decorated boobs hanging down as she did, and cut a big piece of the cake onto a plate. Then she returned, and still without warning, took a handful of the cake in her hand and smeared it all over Lana's face, some of the cream and jam dripping down onto the surprised sorceress' tits. While Link and Lana watched in stunned silence, and Proxi struggled to fly with some cum on her wings, Zelda put the rest of the cake down and pressed tightly against Lana, kissing her cake-smeared mouth hungrily. The princess took her time with her eager kiss, cleaning up the cake she had just smeared on Lana's face, while messing up the rest of the sorceress' naked body with the semen pressing between their tightly embracing curves.

Link felt another twitch in his cock. He hadn't even had time to go completely soft before he was getting hard again.

Zelda's hands were all over Lana, on her round buttocks, on her caked breasts, in her turquoise hair. The sorceress went along with the kiss and Zelda's tight embrace, but couldn't find a place for her hands, holding them awkwardly extended at her sides. She relaxed when Zelda let go of her, and picked the cake back up. The princess took another big lump of the cake in her hand, and rubbed it all over her full, already semen-coated bust. The princess of Hyrule was now an even lewder mess, nude and with a mixed coating of creamy cake and creamy cum on her face and tits. Link's abundant spooge had began to trail down her body as well, leaving long slimy trails running towards her thighs and Triforce-shaped pubic hair. She stood still, facing Lana expectantly.

"Now clean me up, Lana."

Lana's eyes were wide with amazement, but she followed through without hesitation. She placed her mouth on Zelda's ample tits, kissing and suckling the mixture of cake and sperm off from them, absentmindedly playing with her nipples while she was it. Somewhat apprehensively, she caressed the princess' naked skin and felt the curve of her back and butt as she moved lower from the round mounds and cleaned up the cum-glazing from Zelda's abdomen. Meanwhile, Proxi flew haphazardly closer to them, and Zelda gently guided the fairy closer to her head. When Proxi was close, she lapped her tongue along her whole body from her fairy snatch up to her tits, like glazed cherries, tasting the mixture of fairy nectar and Link's semen. Then she noticed Lana was about to taste her Hylian nectar, and took hold of her turquoise hair, gently guiding her back up. Zelda kissed her again, tasting the mixture of cake and cum of Lana's lips and tongue. Even when they had shared and swallowed most of the sweet and salty cream, Zelda kept kissing her, pressing her mouth tight against Lana's, their tongues playing together and darting between their mouths.

Watching all this, Link could only take his hand to his re-hardened erection.

Then Zelda took hold of Lana's hair again and pressed her head down. Her intent was unmistakeable, as Lana's gaze rested on her nether lips and the elaborately trimmed golden pubes. Trails of Link's cum went past them, onto Zelda's pussy, and even though her eyes and mouth were agape, Lana didn't need any encouragement to put her mouth on Zelda's sex. The sorceress started lapping up between Zelda's puffy lips, and was soon rewarded with her sounds of pleasure.

"Hng... ahh... mmm," Zelda whimpered and moaned as Lana pleasured her twat. Occasionally the princess' gaze shifted to Link, who seemed to be enjoying the show as well, jerking himself off, and then she looked back down at the turquoise-haired sorceress. Lana had her eyes closed and diligently worked her mouth and tongue at Zelda's pleasure center. "Ohhh... you're good... just like that..." she lauded, slightly hunched over from the pleasure.

Lana opened her eyes briefly and looked up at her. Zelda's breathing grew quicker just at the sight of how innocent the sorceress looked, juxtaposed with what she was doing between her legs. Well, the workings of Lana's tongue and tingles of pleasure on its contact with Zelda's clit might have had something to do with it too. "Mmm... don't stop..." she urged, a keen need in her voice, and grasped Lana's hair tightly, holding her head in place.

Link stroked his cock at leisurely pace as he watched the beautiful view, the sorceress down on her knees on the grass, her taut butt thrust back teasingly, and Zelda lost in her pleasure, no longer glancing at him, slight remains of the cake and his sperm still visible on the full curves of her breasts. Then she gasped, loud and sharp, and pressed Lana's head tighter, narrowing her eyes slightly as short spasms rocked her body in rapid succession. It looked as if she was having the hiccups, or trouble breathing in anything but short gasps. It might as well been so, her moans came in shorts bursts, continuously, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah... Oh!", and she moved her head about weakly as if to futilely shake off her orgasm.

Eventually, the princess came down from it, gasping for breath, and let go of Lana's hair.

"Where... where have you learned that?.." she asked.

Lana withdrew her head, her face now dripping wet with Zelda's fluids, and stretched her jaws a little. "Um... from other people..." she replied.

Zelda stared at her, not knowing what to say, but didn't pursue it further. Instead, she just said, "Thank you."

Lana giggled. "You're welcome!"

Weakly, Zelda picked up the cake again, and with trembling legs, walked over to Link. He stopped his stroking and flashed a grin when Zelda pressed the sloppy piece of cake onto his chest. She rubbed it into his lean muscles, and when most of it was on his skin or the ground, she wiped her hand onto his face, giving him the opportunity to briefly lick and mouth her fingers.

"Now, Lana... could you clean him up, please? You did so well with me," said Zelda, and slumped on the grass. She licked the remains of the cake from her fingers as she watched Lana move to Link, and when they kissed, she imagined Link tasting her familiar taste from Lana's mouth.

Still slightly timid, Lana started cleaning up Link, first licking and kissing her face, sloppily eating up the remains of the delicious cake. As she moved to his chest, Proxi quickly zipped between their bodies, and pressed herself against Link's rigid cock. The fairy started rubbing her naked curves on the hot and hard erection, kissing his massive cockhead with her tiny lips all over. Lana's sounds as she lapped every inch of Link's skin could be described as unladylike. As she ate away the mushy cake, he got cleaner, but not completely clean, with a slather of her drool left behind. When she was mostly done, Link lifted her up and french-kissed her again, stealing some of the saliva-drenched sweet mush of cake from her mouth, and Zelda watched them with a satisfied smile.

Then Link got down of the ground and guided Lana onto his re-energized skyward shaft. With an expression of anticipation and a small gasp, she took him inside her, and then started riding him, not so timid anymore. Proxi flew out to kiss Zelda's nipples, and she responded by caressing the fairy's naked body with her finger, as she watched the sorceress rocking back and forth over Link. She was moaning now, and had an obvious flush on her cheeks and naked body, her breasts jiggling slightly with her constant movement. Zelda glanced around the field, and couldn't see anyone else. If anybody saw them, what would happen? The princess realized she almost wanted them to be seen, and idly imagined the possibilities, as she watched Lana eagerly drive herself onto Link's staff.

If anybody else had been watching them, Link and Lana wouldn't have noticed by now. Link's attention was all on the beautiful sorceress now, the way her beautiful body gyrated as she rode him, the way the sunlight highlighted her fair skin and pretty breasts, and how good his cock felt in her wet, tight pussy. Lana would have noticed even less, since her eyes were closed, breathing hard as she ground herself on the erect pole deep inside her, an occasional broken whimper escaping her lips.

"Let me help!" chirped Proxi, and flew between Lana's legs, but she was instantly knocked back by Lana's pubic mound, suddenly pushing forward. Her turquoise pubes softened the blow, and it took Proxi only a moment of erratic floating to recover. "I'll help Link instead!" said the fairy, and flew down to the swordsman's face, placing a kiss on his lips. Or rather, one lip, then the other.

"Ah... ah... ah... oh yes..." moaned Lana, pressing her hands hard on Link's abs, and her pussy even harder on his cock, milking him for release, for his, and for hers. She was scrunching her eyes shut, her body sweaty and her muscles sore as she fucked Link with ever more desperate moans, until suddenly her eyes flew open and skyward, and she went into shudders. With a long succession of loud moans, she came, her pussy pulsing around Link's shaft, her whole body shaking as eruptions of pleasure went off everywhere in her. Zelda watched with a smile as the sorceress climaxed forcefully, helplessly, and as Link held on, breathing heavily, turning to look to Zelda and then back to Lana.

"Ohh... ohhh..." moaned Lana, and slumped onto Link, completely spent. The satisfied sorceress leaned her head on Link's chest, and just lay there on top of him, whimpering pleasantly.

"Oh, but what of the daring hero and his happy ending?" said Zelda, and moved behind Lana's, well, behind. With only some pushing and pulling, she got Link's tool out from Lana's fully explored cavern, and let out a pleased sound. "Proxi, would you help me with this?" she asked.

"Yes, of course!" the fairy replied, and flew around to press herself on Link's sloppy and throbbing erection, licking Lana's taste from it. Then she saw to massive orbs coming her way, and held Link's rod by the cockhead as Zelda backed her round ass onto it.

As Proxi guided Link's tool, Zelda pressed her butt tighter on Lana's, squeezing the pussy-drenched dick between their asses. She started rubbing her buttocks on Lana's, their buns hotdogging Link's meat, and he grunted when the dual booties wrapped around his package.

"Ohhh... yes," said Lana when she saw what Zelda and Proxi were doing, and she started responding to their movements, pressing against Zelda's butt and helping her rub the throbbing slab between them. She was looking at Link with sated and lusty expression now, a lewd smile on her lips as she looked at Link enjoying their dual ass handling of him, with a side dish of Proxi the fairy rubbing her breasts and naked body onto his cockhead.

It didn't take long before he dug his fingers into the grass and yelped loudly as he started blowing his load, knocking Proxi right off with the force of his first spurt. Both Zelda and Lana looked around to see his cock ejaculating from between their butts, thick jets of white jism flying into the air and then landing on their round buttocks, a geyser of hot semen erupting between them and coating them with splashes of cum. Their full asses got the most of the sperm shower, but they felt the warm spooge all over their backs as his balls pumped out spurt after spurt of white spooge to make a cummy mess of the two beautiful women. All through it Link groaned endlessly, until it was finally over, and he un-tensed, now his turn to lie there spent and satisfied.

Most of his seed was now on Zelda and Lana, but some cum still ran down his spent shaft, and Zelda was the first to turn around and lick the cream from his tender meat. Lana didn't take much longer, but when she saw that Zelda already got the cream, she just kissed her.

The two women soon started playing with Link's abundant load adorning their backsides, countless crisscrossing strands of thick spunk all over their asses and backs. They spread it around on their full asscheeks, smeared it on their tits, licked and kissed each other's cum-adorned skin, and made a show of it for each other and Link, who could only give them a goofy smile. Meanwhile Proxi lay on the grass with Link's seed plastered all over her, drinking up the massive globs of white jizz and rubbing it onto her tits and pussy.

Zelda wondered again if anyone had seen them, and what the rumors at Hyrule Castle Town would be like if anyone had.


End file.
